Finally Joining the Order
by dracos-sweet-misery
Summary: Ginny finally gets to join the Order, but when she finds out what her first assignment is she had one question. "Is this really what I wanted?" Rated pg-13 bc I do not want to under rate it or over rate it.


Ginny loved her new look, even if her brother didn't. Ginny was standing on Platform 9 ¾ waiting for her best friends Shawna and Dagan, they were going home after their 5th year at Hogwarts. Shawna was from America and was very out going and loud, the exact opposite of Ginny. Dagan was really cute but Ginny didn't want to date him because they were friends and that is all she wanted.  
  
Ginny was standing on the platform wearing something she never thought she would ever wear. ever. She was wearing a black tube-top, white, tight pants and black strapy shoes. On the last day Shawna and Ginny dyed her hair an auburn red and with Kat's suggestion put honey-blonde streaks in it. While she was waiting many people gave her second looks and asked if she was picking up her little siblings, when she told them who she was they gave her a look of surprise. Finally she saw Kat running up to her with Dagon behind her lugging both of their trunks. Kat had a fairly large box under her arm.  
  
Dagan who was close behind her nearly tripped, "You look hot virgin!"  
  
"Dagan, the first words spoken to me since my change and you use my least favorite nickname!"  
  
"I can't help it, it suits you."  
  
"Virgin suits me?"  
  
"Technically, if one has never had-" Dagan started, but Shawna cut him off."  
  
"Some one turned sixteen today!" Ginny smiled at her friend's memory. She pulled out a small box from inside her hot pink purse that, of course, matched her outfit. That was one of Shawna's biggest pet-peeves, people who do not match. Ginny opened the dark green wrapping paper and opened the small box, inside were to clippies that when you wear them it looks like you have cat ears.  
  
"Oh! Shawn they are so adorable!"  
  
"Dagan got you a present too," She pushed the box she was carrying earlier over to Ginny. She opened the box and inside was a baby black kitten.  
  
"Oh! Dagan thank you!" Ginny squealed and threw her arms around him, engulfing him in one of the famous Weasley hugs.  
  
Dagan looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, "I put a spell on it so it won't shed on your clothes, and I hope you don't mind but my little sis named her so it will only respond to Midnight."  
  
"That's exactly what I was going to name it! Well, either that or Snowball." Dagan raised an eyebrow. "We better get on the train if we want a good seat." They got in the train and found a compartment near the back and after they got settled in the train started moving.  
  
"Hey guys, I am going to go show Hermione my new kitten," Ginny said getting up and grabbing Midnight.  
  
"See ya, Gin," Dagan said looking up from his book and Shawna just nodded.  
  
Ginny was wondering down the train to the trio's usual compartment when she got there their talking stopped. "Don't worry guys I won't stay, I just wanted to show Hermione my new kitten."  
  
"Oh Gin! It's so adorable! What's its name?"  
  
"It's a girl and her name is Midnight."  
  
"How cute!" Hermione cooed.  
  
"I will leave you to talk about...well, what ever you were talking about," Ginny answered smiling. When she was younger she clung on to her older brother but now she had her own friends that included her. "Bye." Harry just waved Ron was staring moodily at the chair across from him. Hermione smiled at her and Ginny left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione! She looks like a whore!" Ron exclaimed, his ears getting red, the way that they always do when he is embarrassed or pissed.  
  
"Ron! Be reasonable! She looks wonderful and it has made her more confident. Look at her friends!"  
  
"Exactly! Her new 'best friend' is a whore. That girl is the one who suggested all this change."  
  
Harry who had been quiet for the former twenty minutes asked, "What's wrong with change?"  
  
"Harry, don't tell me you agree with Hermione!" Ron yelled and Harry continued to be taciturn once more.  
  
"Ron, Kat's parents are in the Order, you can't tell me you don't trust her!" Hermione snapped angrily, piercing daggers through Ron.  
  
"She is going to attract the wrong type of attention," Ron said but abruptly stopped as his baby sister walked in.  
  
She looked around understanding she wasn't welcome and said, "Don't worry guys I wont stay I just wanted to show Hermione my new kitten."  
  
"Oh Gin! It's so adorable! What's its name?"  
  
"It's a girl and her name is Midnight."  
  
"I will leave you to talk about. well what ever you were talking about." Ginny said smiling. "Bye." Ron heard only have of this short conversation and was glad that his sister learned that he didn't want her to hang around with them.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was walking back to her compartment when Draco Malfoy stepped casually, but purposefully, in front of her. "Excuse me, Malfoy." She could find no reason to be angry at anyone at that particular moment.  
  
"Is that your cat?" he inquired raising a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow in return and tried to figure out why he cared, but she answered, "Yes."  
  
"What's its name?" Malfoy asked scratching behind the kittens ear.  
  
"Midnight." Gin said still confused at his interest.  
  
"I would have named it Snowball."  
  
"Sorry, but I didn't ask for your two knuts."  
  
"Is it a girl or a guy?"  
  
"I respect its privacy," Ginny answered, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
"You respect you cat's privacy?" he asked almost mockingly.  
  
"Yes! I do! It doesn't look at my parts why should I look at her's."  
  
"So you have looked!"  
  
"No!" she shouted. "Dagan did!"  
  
"So 'Dagan' is the so-called cat offender," Malfoy drawled.  
"Do you have to be cruel and sarcastic about everything?" she asked. He thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Yes, I think I do," he replied. "It's who I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't question you about your personality, or lack there of, so why should you question me about mine."  
  
"What do you mean 'or lack there of'?"  
  
"I mean, you mold into anything you're precious Potter wants."  
  
"I....I....No! Not anymore! I am so over Harry!"  
  
"I care," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well! You seem to!" she shouted angrily, wondering why the hell he cared so much. He pushed her up against the wall and pinned her there, very painfully I might add.  
  
"Well, I felt like we should get to know each other." Draco answered simply, locking his mysterious grey eyes with her dark chocolately brown ones.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, in as threatening of a tone as she could muster.  
  
Draco smirked, "They haven't told you yet? Figures."  
  
"Told me what?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, Weasley," Draco answered, his smirk becoming larger. He then dropped his arms, and walked away. Ginny controlled the urge to tackle him to the ground and pin him until he told her but she restrained herself, she wasn't exactly sure she could take him and what would she do with Midnight? She was quiet strong for being so petite, but when you grow up with so many brothers you have to be. So she rubbed her shoulder, rolled her eyes and walked back to the compartment.  
  
~*~  
  
When Ginny got home she went up to her room with her trunk. There was an Order meeting and she new she wasn't invited because her mum was still convinced that she was 'too young'. When five rolled around, the Order meeting was starting down stairs, she occupied herself by reading a romance novel. She had recently noticed something about all of the 'love' stories. They would never happen. No guy was handsome, knew exactly what to say, and your parents love him and he loves you. To sum it up, no guy was that perfect. Let's take Harry for example, she was over him but if he asked her out she wouldn't say no. He was okay looking, she wasn't sure about the whole him knowing what to say thing, her parents loved him that was for sure, but of course he did not love her. As Ginny was pondering this someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
Hermione answered without opening the door, "The Order wants to speak to you."  
  
Ginny, who was pissed at the Order because of the whole 'too young' thing, answered, "Maybe I don't want to talk to them."  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione pleaded through the door. "They really need to talk to you!"  
  
"'bout what?" Ginny decided she wouldn't make this easy for them. "Because I'm kind of tired and I think I want to go to bed."  
  
"It will only be a few minutes, Gin," Ron's voice came through the door.  
  
"Fine!" Ginny called through the door. She wandered aimlessly down the staircase. Ginny walked through the door that led to the living room. "Yes?" She asked sweetly. She didn't bother changing out of her pajama pants and she had pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. There were collective whispers around the room, she sighed to herself, irritated.  
  
Dumbledore stood up raising his hand for silence, they were quiet immediately. Ginny wondered why that worked on the Hogwarts students and adults. "Virginia Ann Weasley, the Order has decided that you are old enough to join."  
  
Ginny was feeling quiet rebellious at that moment so she said, "I don't think I want to join anymore."  
  
Her mother began, "Virginia-" but Dumbledore held up a hand again.  
  
"And why not Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, clamly. Actually so calm ticked Ginny off a bit.  
  
"Well, here's my theory, none of you wanted an assignment so decided to let Ginny join so we can make her do it." Harry looked up at her strangely; he had been staring at the floor ever since she walked in.  
  
"I assure you Miss Weasley, that is not the case. We need you because none of us can do it." Dumbledore said staring at her through those half-moon spectacles.  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What is it exactly?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I thought you wouldn't do it with out knowing first. Our newest member has a Death Eater family and he has turned on them without his family knowing. His father has important information that he is going to reveal to him for his wedding present. We need someone to go in there and play the part of his 'fiancé' so he can get the information."  
  
Ginny, figuring he was done, asked, "Who is the person?"  
  
Dumbledore looked threw the window as a motorcycle drove up and said, "Ah, here he is now." Ginny noted that he had a great body but she didn't know what his face looked like because the helmet covered his head. He removed it and she began shaking her head vigorously.  
  
"No! No! No! No! No! That is so not going to happen!" Dumbledore turned and looked at her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"One, we hate each other. Two, his father scares the hell out of me! Why me? Why can't Hermione do it? I am too young remember, I am just sixteen. He's like eighteen or something."  
  
"Seventeen and three-quarters actually," Draco announced, looking quite amused.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Draco's father has seen Hermione lately and knows she is a muggle-born. He knows Draco would never date her. If I remember correctly, when you were fourteen you didn't believe you too young to be in the Order."  
  
"I was stupid back then, I didn't realize how uh....dangerous this was."  
  
"Good cover," Draco smirked. Ginny ignored him and continued.  
  
"I'm still too young, anyway Lucius Malfoy has seen me before. Remember? Flourish and Blotts? The dairy thing?"  
  
"That was you!" shouted Draco, looking stunned.  
  
"Oh come on! You must have known! It was your father!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Like I pay attention!" Draco stated loudly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore announced. "Could you please try to get along for a minute."  
  
Harry spoke up this time, "You have changed a lot since then Gin and your hair looks very un-Weasleyish, he wouldn't be able to recognize you and we could give you a fake name."  
  
"Un-Weasleyish?" asked Draco. "I don't think that's a word."  
  
"Don't be thick!" scolded Hermione.  
  
Harry continued, "I think you are braver and stronger than you are giving yourself credit for."  
  
Ginny sighed, didn't Harry understand that Ginny didn't want to be Draco's 'fiancé', boy he sure couldn't take a hint.  
  
"Gin, we gave him a choice and he chose you. So obviously he doesn't hate you," her mother spoke reasonably.  
  
Ginny searching for an excuse, added quickly, "I think he just chose me to get back at Harry and Ron because we all know he hates them."  
  
"Although that sounds like what I might do, I assure it's not true." Draco added.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and told him flatly, "Choose someone else," And left the room.  
  
"We need someone to talk some sense into her," Arthur said looking to Shawna's parents.  
  
"We'll floo home and get her," Shawna's mom, Kathryn, or better known as Kat, offered. "Molly may we use your fireplace?"  
  
"Sure Kat dear, I will get you some floo powder." Molly and Kat left the room.  
  
"Should I go talk to Virginia too?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
"Well, she's in her room and well your well...you, so NO!" Ron said practically screaming the last part. "Uh, I know she doesn't want to talk to me and...Hermione you should go talk to her."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said shrugging. She walked the stairs towards Ginny's room when she heard the window open, furrowing her eyebrows she walked quicker, and knocked on the door. No answer. Hermione knocked harder, still no answer. She peered through the crack of the door and saw Ginny half-way out the window. She opened the door and screamed, "Ginny!"  
  
Gin turned around surprised and fell out of her window.  
  
~*~  
A/N: First story ever! If you like it please, please, review if you want more chapters! And if you don't like please don't just say 'I don't like it' or 'it sucks' tell me what to do to make it better. If you have any ideas that would help the story please email me! Luv 4 u Sm07 


End file.
